No One Can Run Forever
by x-Tea1996-x
Summary: Kori is a world famous pop star who has travelled the globe and is finally back home to perform, all she wanted to do was perform and go but she never expected her passed to find her after running for so long. Will she face her passed or continue running?


_Summary _

_Kori is a world famous pop star who has travelled the globe and is finally back home to perform, all she wanted to do was perform and go but she never expected her passed to find her after running for so long. Will she face her passed or continue running?_

* * *

**So this is the beginning of my new story, I hope you like it! This story will include songs, so I'll put a list at the bottom of the story. If you want to listen to them while reading you can **

**And if I introduce a character by their names I'll put who they are at the bottom**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Miss Anders, your requested for your encore"

"Okay, I'll be right there"

"Yes Miss Anders"

"And Dianna"

"Yes Miss Anders?"

"Call me Kori"

"I will try"

She left and I started to think what my life is. This was my dream, I am living my dream, I am one of the few who has a chance at doing this. But it wasn't because I wanted to live my dream, it's because this was my best chance to escape...from my old life, from my home.

"Miss Anders?"

"Coming Dianna, and remember it's Kori" I said as I followed her under the stage

"Sorry, let wardrobe just sort out the last of your outfit"

I was wearing a lovely black and long purple skirt, with studded black heels and accessories. (Link in profile) This was my favourite outfit of the tour, it made me feel pretty. I guess I never really felt this pretty before... well I guess that not exactly true

"Now remember don't stand until –"

"I know the drill" I giggled

"Okay, here's your microphone" passing me the mic I got into passion and was ready to live my dream "Have fun" she smiled

"I always do Dianna, I always do"

The hatch opened and reviled a swarm of flashing lights and loud screams, this what my dream consists of every night and each night I love it even more than the night before. This is my dream, my job.

I am a world famous singer!

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_  
_Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_  
_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_  
_Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?_  
_Scream but no one seems to hear a thing_  
_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_  
_'Cause there's a spark in you?_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_  
_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause, baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_  
_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, let your colours burst_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_  
_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_You don't have to feel like a wasted space_  
_You're original, cannot be replaced_  
_If you only knew what the future holds_  
_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe you reason why all the doors are closed_  
_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_  
_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_  
_And when it's time you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July_

Suddenly from behind me a shower of sparks fell, a curtains of desalting lights

_'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, let your colours burst_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_  
_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_  
_It's always been inside of you, you, you_  
_And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

_'Cause, baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_  
_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, let your colours burst_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_  
_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_  
_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

I loved the sound of my fans, how much they have done for me. Their support has made me who I am, I would have never made it without them

"Thank you Gotham! Goodnight" the instrumentals of the final song played as I walked off the back of the stage and the stage went black

"That was a fantastic show Miss Anders"

I giggled at what Dianna had said as she took my microphone "You will never call me Kori will you?"

"Not even if you paid me, oh and Mr Wayne is on the phone for you" she said as she wanted me the phone

"Thank you" I put the phone to my hear and said "Hello Bruce"

"Heard you had another brilliant show"

"Apparently so" I giggled "Why didn't you come?"

"Sorry Kori, the office healed me up but I'll try and make the next one"

"Did you forget where it is?"

There was silence on the phone "Oh yes... Have you ever talked to your manager about skipping Jump City"

Really he had to ask me that "Yeah I have Bruce, and each time my uncle just repeats how much profit we make there"

I can hear him groan over the phone; at least Bruce understood my frustration "I'm sorry Kori"

"You don't have to say sorry, you did nothing wrong, he was the one how did wrong. You're the on who gave me a chance to start over, and I am so thankful for that. I just wish Galfore knew what happened there, he just knows the basics and not the reason why"

"Unfortunately you are the only one who can"

"I know, it's just too many bad memories, I know he won't be there, there's just too many bad memories" I sighed

But that's when it fell silent, he was hiding something, but before I had a chance to ask he started to talk "You probably don't want to hear this but he came back early"

That shocked me "But you told me the business meet was for at least a week, it's in Japan for god sake how could it have finished so soon?"

"Kori I know what I said, but he's more determined than ever. When you moved to London to start your career he had no idea where you where and just sort of gave up, but now your worldwide he has this need to see you" I knew the story but I didn't want to believe it, he didn't care so why was he so desperate to see me "So he left the meeting early and is on a plane home as we speak"

"Oh God no!" This couldn't be happening, I have done everything to make sure I would never see him again, but inside I knew this day would come. I couldn't prevent it forever

"Calm down Kori"

"How can I Bruce, he's your son can't you stop him?"

"He may be my adopted son but he will never listen to me, never has and never will. Justcarry on with the tour Kori, he may not even show up"

"But are you certain about that?"

"No, no I'm not"

That when I knew I was in trouble "I have to go, I will speak to you later"

"Kor-" I had to hang up, I couldn't deal with this, I was never prepared for this. Why did it have to ever happen? We were so happy and then... it was gone in an instant. I loved him, inside I still do but I don't show it. I hide my emotions but, like now, sometimes it will topple over

"Miss Anders?"

Taking in a long breath, I focus myself in being able to speak "Yes Dianna?"

"The limo is waiting out the back"

"Thank you Dianna, are there fans waiting?"

"Yes"

"Can I have Steve take me straight to the limo, I just can't right now"

"Yes Miss Anders" She pressed a button on her walky talky and spoke into her headset "Steve can you come to the back entrance please" Within seconds Steve appeared, he was my personal bodyguard "Can you take Miss Anders straight to the limo"

He nodded his head, handed me my coat and opened the door for me, as soon as the door opened flashing lights began to blind me and the shouting was rambling inside of my head. It was never this bad before, but today was different, I wasn't focused on my career, I was focusing on my hear

When I finally go to the limo I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding in, reaching over I took my bag thatwas already in the limo and took out some painkillers for my head

"Are you alright Miss Anders?" James asked, he was my limo driven since I started my career and I refused to let anyone else drive me

"Yes I'm fine James" Swallowing the pills

"You seem distraught are you sure you're fine?" He sounded so concerned, he always knew when I was upset, that's what I loved about him but this wasn't something I could take about with him.

"I'm okay, don't worry about me"

"Okay Miss Anders, but you do know you may talk to me if you wish" he said

"I know James, thank you I really appreciate it"

"No need to thank me" he said with a smile and drove off

Something suddenly popped in my head "Do you know what I noticed James?"

"What might that be?"

"You and Dianna call me Miss Anders, do you no find that strange?"

"I don't find it strange, I think it is a polite and formal way to communicate with you."

"But it makes me feel old" Giggling at my own remark

"The only one who should feel old here is me, I am turning 50 this year" He winked through on of the mirrors so I could see

"Really? You don't look a day over 30"

"Flattery will get you know where Miss Anders" He laughed

"You say that now"

Suddenly my phone vibrated in my bag, I took it out and there was only these words written across the screen

_**Unknown 11:13 p.m: I Miss You**_

It may have said unknown I knew who it was, it was the man I was running from, the man I didn't want to see... the man who broke my heart

Richard Grayson

* * *

**Hi guys so what did you think of my knew story! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Songs**

**Katy Perry – Firework**

**Characters**

**Kori Anders – Starfire **

**Bruce Wayne – Batman**

**Richard Grayson – Robin **

**I can't wait to hear what you guys think of the story and I'm excited to carry on writing it!**

**Remember review, follow, and favourite**

**Much Love**

**x**


End file.
